The non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug represented by ibuprofen is one of the most successful antipyretic analgesic drugs in recent years. In addition to their anti-inflammatory effects, these drugs have significant analgesic, antipyretic effects and good safety, which are not only suitable for adults, but also can be applied for the elderly and infants. In foreign countries, ibuprofen has been main kind of antipyretic analgesic drug and widely used in non-prescription drugs (Over-the-counter, OTC) with high security requirements, which is considered as a variety with more development prospects than paracetamol and aspirin.
However, this kind of drugs always has lots of deficiencies, such as poor water solubility, gastrointestinal tract stimulation, slow absorption, low bioavailability, relatively slow onset, which bring a lot of inconvenience to children, the elderly and patients who can not swallow solid preparations.
In order to improve the problems of the solubility and the administration route, improve the product stability and bioavailability and speed up the onset velocity, the prior art has disclosed a large variety of improved technologies. CN99800474. disclosed a pharmaceutical preparation containing hydrosoluble ketoprofen salts and application thereof; CN00807563.8 disclosed a drinkable ibuprofen pharmaceutical suspension; CNO2109536.1 disclosed an ibuprofen triaazole nucleoside ester and preparation method and use thereof; CNO2110476.X disclosed a method for preparing clathrate of keto-brufen and beta-cyclodextrin or its derivatives; CNO2115459.7 disclosed a polycaprolactone-brufen composition and preparation method and use thereof; CNO2821502.8 disclosed ibuprofen salt emulsifiers and cream formulations containing the same; CNO3139116.8 disclosed an ibuprofen sugar conjugated product and preparation method and application thereof; CNO3144095.9 disclosed liquid soft capsule containing brufen and pseudoephedrine hydrochloride; CNO3145504.2 disclosed preparation method and use of mixture of arginine-burfenum; CNO3805774.3 disclosed ibuprofen solution for hard shell capsules; CN200410014369.4 disclosed a new method for preparing brufen arginine salts; CN200410021005.9 disclosed ibuprofen ester, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, and its preparing process and pharmaceutical composition; CN200410021590.2 disclosed eugenol ibuprofen ester medical compound and its preparation and preparation method; CN200510024043.4 disclosed ibuprofen sugar derivative and its preparing method and application; CN200510026269.8 disclosed a method for preparing 2-ary lactate, naprosyn and ibuprofen; CN200510040242.4 disclosed clean production method for fenoprofen calcium; CN200510060924.1 disclosed a water-dispersive nano-grade ibuprofen injecta and method for preparing the same; CN200510096990.4 disclosed preparation method of dexibuprofen amino acid salt and application thereof; CN200610038794.6 disclosed soft capsule composition containing zine gluconate, ibuprofen and chlorphenamine maleate; CN200610044134.9 disclosed injection containing ibuprofen and preparation method thereof; CN200610044528.4 disclosed injection containing ketoprofen and preparation method thereof; CN200610090025.0 disclosed an ibuprofen arginine compound medicament for children; CN200610129620.0 disclosed a method for preparing arginine ibuprofen salt; CN200610130587.3 disclosed oral dissolved brufen tablet and its preparing method; CN200610170923.7 disclosed infusion preparation of ibuprofen and preparation method thereof; CN200680001752.3 disclosed syrup composition comprising dexibupropen as active ingredient and preparation method thereof; CN200680016935.2 disclosed solubilized ibuprofen; CN200710004659.4 disclosed dexibuprofen pharmaceutical composition with improved digestion performance and method for preparing the same; CN200810000637.5 disclosed ibuprofen amino acid salt injection and preparation method thereof; CN200810102110.3 disclosed method for preparing brufen arginine salt; CN200810105086.9 disclosed amino acid salt of (S)-ibuprofen and medicinal composition thereof.
However, the ibuprofen non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs are combined with ascorbic acid and converted into ascorbic acid esters. The research of using the salts formed by ibuprofen non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs with pharmaceutically acceptable acid or alkali to improve the soluble performance, onset speed, bioavailability and blood-brain barrier penetration performance has not been in any reports.